The Guardian of Fire: Reborn
by Goddess of Imaginary
Summary: This, is how the brave princess faced death and lost. This, is how the spirit was given a chance to save the world. My idea of Merida's death. Warning for the people who are very easily disturbed. Rated T to be safe. One-shot. Please read and review. Thanks.


**A/N: Hi! :D I don't know what's going on, I have so much inspiration these days! I had this idea on my mind for a veerrryyy long time, and I'm glad how this turned out. I hope you guys will think the same, too. Originally, this was going to be a part of my other one-shot, ** Ending (Jarida Week 2014, Day 7)**, but I thought this wouldn't really fit the story, so I made a one-shot :3**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs (Athar, Talamh, the woman, and the blond man) and the idea of Merida's death. Merida, Angus, Queen Elinor, King Fergus and the triplets belong to Disney; the Man in the Moon and the Guardians belong to DreamWorks.**

**Now, please enjoy!**

* * *

The fiery princess was returning from her daily ride. On her way to the castle, she heard screams and quickly changed her direction, wanting to know what was happening and even help, if she had the power to do so. She had quickly jumped from her horse to see if everything was alright. A woman was screaming and reaching out helplessly towards the building. Merida's confusion turned into realization and concern. Her eyes narrowed in determination and put her bow and quiver on Angus' back. She ushered to horse to go back and warn some people, maybe even get some help. When they don't see the princess on her beloved horse, they will certainly think that something is wrong.

She ran towards the closest person- who was a short man with blond beard- and asked who the woman was and how many people were in the building. The man said the woman was his cousin, and the woman's little brothers, twins, were in the building. Merida's eyes widened and old the man to get some water and people who could help. Merida turned to the woman, who was still crying and standing on her knees. Merida's heart broke and she knelt next to her, asking which room the boys were in, and where it was. It was a building with two stories, and the boys were, unfortunately, in the second storey.

Merida waited anxiously for nearly a minute, pacing back and forth. Then she suddenly stopped, clenched her fists, and looked at the burning building. Help wasn't going to come soon, which would be too late for the boys. Without warning, the redhead ran inside the burning house, dodging the men who tried to hold her back. The woman gasped and shouted 'Princess!', but the girl didn't stop.

As soon as she entered, her eyes watered and her throat started to burn from the thick smoke surrounding the wooden house. She covered her mouth with her arm, and narrowed her eyes, blinking back her tears. She quickly made her way towards the room the woman had described to her. She quickly climbed the half of the stairs, squealing in fright when some of the steps collapsed. She coughed, the thick smoke had entered her lungs when she squealed. She back away a little, than jumped, barely making it. She continued running towards the room where the boys were.

She couldn't stop herself from entering the burning home. When she learnt the woman was the big sister of those boys, she had unconsciously imagined being in the situation the woman was in. She had nearly lost her mother, she knew how painful it was. She couldn't let it happen to someone else. She didn't realize she had reached her destination until one of the boy screamed. She quickly looked at what she could do, she tried opening the door, but it didn't work. 'Boys! Don't panic, I'm here to save you. Please tell me if the door is blocked!' She shouted, her eyes watering again and her throat burning. Boys shouted back to her, saying it was blocked and Merida told them to back away.

When the twins told her that they were safe, Merida took a few steps back and sprinted towards the door, hitting it with her shoulder. Merida screamed a little when her shoulder made contact with the door, moving the door a little. Merida rubbed her shoulder and took a few steps back and, swallowing to make her burning throat and trying to breath deeply. She closed and counted to three inwardly, then opened her eyes and sprinted again. This time the door was open enough for her to enter, but something was definitely wrong with her shoulder; she didn't know what it was, but it was stinging badly and she couldn't move it so much. She hugged the twins close, lifting them off the ground, whispering them encouraging words. She squeezed through the little gap the door had allowed them. She quickly ran towards the stairs, holding the boys closer, her eyes sparkling with happiness. They were so close. Until-

CRACK!

The wooden boards under Merida's feet had cracked and fell, forcing Merida to hold on to keep herself and the boys from falling. But luck wasn't on their side; she had been holding on with the arm which she injured when she tried to open the door. The princess screamed and pain, making the boys look at her with frightened look. 'No matter what, don't stop holding on to my arm!' she told the boys, holding them tighter. They nodded, looking at their saviour's pained expression. She tried to pull herself up, but it had made the injury worse. She breathed in and out, trying to shove the pain out of her mind. She had calmed down, breathing normally, then she pulled herself up, screaming in pain and determination, the twins looking at her admiringly.

Merida nearly made it, screaming louder with the growing pain on her shoulder, just as she put the boys on the boards she was holding on, her hand slid, making her back hit the floor with a loud thud, making Merida groan in pain. The boys looked at her, fearing the worse. The princess rose on her feet, rubbing her back, then she saw that her skirt was on fire. Panicking slightly, she ripped the burning part of her skirt, the flames leaving an angry, red mark on her palm. After hissing in pain, she looked up at the boys, who were cheering for her. She smiled at them, and looked at them with a knowing look on her face.

'Hey, boys! You never told me what your names were!'

Boys looked at her in surprise and smiled. Then they introduced themselves as Merida scanned the area to make sure it was safe for a little chat. 'We're Athar* and Talamh**' they said. She could see that their age was between seven and nine. She wasn't really sure. She nodded and smiled. For twins, their names didn't really fit. But they described how different they can be. 'Athar, Talamh, I need you to jump in my arms now! You can't jump at the same time, I may not be able to do it.' The twins looked at each other and back at Merida. She was reaching to them with both arms, trying to hide her painful expression. Athar looked at his brother, then back at Merida. He turned to his brother smiled and nodded at him, then jumped into Merida's waiting arms.

Merida smiled gleefully after grunting in pain, and asked the boy in her arms, brushing his blond her out of his eyes. 'You must be Athar, am I right?' the boy smiled wider, and nodded. She placed Athar on the ground, telling him to hold her ripped skirt and to never let go until she said so. She turned to Talamh, seeing his frightened face, her heart broke. 'Have you heard of he story of the Princess and the Brave Queen?' se asked the boy above her. Boy's eyes lit up with excitement, nodding. Merida smiled back and looked around, frowning. They didn't have much time. 'You mean the Brave Princess? The one that saved her Mom with her brothers' help?' Merida chuckled. 'Yes, that Princess. And did you know how brave her little brothers were?' The boy shook his head, looking at Merida curiously. Athar pulled Merida's skirt a little, motioning the growing fire, coming closer to them. Merida's breath hitched and turned to Talamh, reaching out to him. 'Do you know the song the Queen sang to her children when they were afraid?' The boy shook his head again.

Merida was really panicking now, Athar was hugging her leg, sobbing quietly. Merida blinked back tears, 'Wanna hear it?' She asked, her voice breaking. Talamh was crying, too, but he nodded eventually. Merida swallowed and hummed, her voice breaking with fear and pain. She remembered singing this song along her mother. She smiled a little, then she started singing.

_'A naoidhean bhig, cluinn mo ghuth_  
_Mise ri d' thaobh, O mhaighdean bhàn_  
_Ar rìbhinn òg, fàs a's faic_  
_Do thìr, dìleas féin_  
_A ghrian a's a ghealach, stiùir sinn_  
_Gu uair ar cliù 's ar glòir_  
_Naoidhean bhig, ar rìbhinn òg_  
_Maighdean uasal bhàn.'***_

Merida hissed in pain and looked down, her skirt was on fire, and Athar had backed away in fear. Merida's teary eyes widened, and looked at Talamh, 'Please, jump, Talamh! Being rave doesn't mean fearless, it means you can face your greatest fears for the things you care for!' she screamed, tears staining her rosy cheeks, fire eating away her dark blue dress. Her arms were shaking, but she was still waiting for Talamh. He looked at his brother, took a deep breath and jumped into Merida's arms. Merida laughed hoarsely and hugged the boy. 'Well done, both of you!' she said and hugged the other boy, too. She quickly ran, ignoring the pain on her leg the fire was causing. She looked at the door she came from, she couldn't open it, there was a pile of wooden boards and ashes in front of it, still on fire. She ran to the closest window. She saw that it was nearly collapsing. She shouted; 'Hey! I found the boys! Get them out quickly!'

'Boys!' the woman shouted happily, hugging them close, kissing their cheeks and foreheads. She looked at the princess in fear, realizing that there was no way to escape for her. She smiled a broken smile at the redhead and nodded in thanks. Merida nodded, tears in her turquoise eyes. She heard the wood grunting. She gasped and jumped back, falling down. She was surrounded by fire. Her leg had a pretty bad burn mark on it. The princess sat down, hugging her legs, accepting death.

Her head was spinning from breathing in ashes and smoke. She rested her head on her bent knees, and closed her eyes. Imagining her family for the last time. She chuckled hoarsely, making her cough. She always imagined of dying in a war, fighting side by side with her father. She remembered the times that she fought with her father, laughing with glee, making bets and watching her brothers' prank, riding horses with her mother... Oh, her dear mother. What wouldn't she give to see her, or even fight with her one last time. But it was too late.

She inhaled, coughing, her throat burning more than ever. She curled up even more, seeing the flames were surrounding her. She cried freely, unable to hold her sobs anymore. She had to make a sacrifice to make other people happy. She had lived long enough, but the twins were so young to feel the cold touch of death. She nearly died once, she knew that her luck was going to run out, sooner or later. She chose to die in an honorable way, risking her life for other. She knew her family would be proud. She would never forgive herself if the twins died just because she wasn't brave enough.

She couldn't change her fate every time she felt lost or scared. She had to be brave and embrace her fate. She had to accept it, even if it meant death. She wiped her eyes and controlled her sobs, standing up straight. She wasn't going to die curled up in a corner. She was going to fight. She felt the fire surround her even more, leaving no place for her to move. 'Merida!' she heard a distant voice shout. It was her mother. Merida tried to smile, even though her mother could not see her. 'It's okay, Mom! I know what's going to happen. Just know that I love you, Dad and the boys with all my heart!' she tried to shout with her hoarse voice, coughing between sentences. 'My wee lass!' her father shouted. His voice surprisingly breaking. This made Merida smile even more. The Bear King was crying for his little lass' death. It make her feel warm inside. 'I'm sorry!' she shouted and sobbed again. 'Sister!' the boys shouted in unusion, talking for the first time for her sister. Merida laughed gleefully between sobs, but it didn't last long.

She backed away and her back met the wooden wall, trapping her. Her leggings were on fire, burning her milky skin. She dug her nails in the wall and bit her lip to keep herself from screaming. She felt dizzy, and er vision was covered with black spots. Merida's legs couldn't carry her weight anymore. She sat down, her eyes fluttering close. She heard the song her mother sang for the last time, but this time, her whole family was singing it for her. 'Naoidhean bhig, ar rìbhinn òg, maighdean uasal bhàn...' She was slowly closing her eyes, but she tried keeping them open when she saw a familiar blue spirit whispering and dancing in frot of her. She looked at the wisp, smiling softly, and trailed it with her eyes until it disappeared. After the blue spirit vanished, she saw the full moon, its silver glow surrounding her in a safe embrace.

Her whole body felt numb as the fire ate her skin, the smoke choking her. She felt the warmness leaving her body, despite the scarlet flames surrounding her body. Before she closed her eyes, she heard the soft voice of her mother, hearing her last farewell, _'Slán, mo iníon cróga...'****_

* * *

When the fire was stopped, people went to their homes, the royal family not daring to look at their beloved lass now. It was night and the sky was cloudless, the full moon shining brightly. In the ruins of the burnt wooden home, a pair of sky blue eyes snapped open, their beautiful turning into an impossible amber colour. The owner of the now amber eyes breathed deeply in an out, looking at her surroundings. She didn't realise that her bright red hair now had a few strands of yellow and orange, making it look like the flames that killed her. But she didn't remember that. She didn't remember anything that happened until the moment she opened her eyes. The moment she opened her eyes, the silver glow of the moon welcomed her, making her comfortable.

Suddenly, an unkown force lifted her upwards. She couldn't focus, her head was dizzy. But when she did, she saw the moon, shining a little brighter with a beautiful hue of blue. 'Merida Burns...' a voice whispered to her. 'Your name is Merida Burns...' Merida blinked, looking at herself. She looked around, confused. Her dress was burnt and came to her knees, its colour was dark blue. Her leggings were black, and she was wearing dark brown Babettes. The sleeves of her dress was also burnt. She had a quiver strapped to her waist, and a bow on her back. She was put on the ground softly.

She took the bow, holding its string at first. Then she touch it, and little flames appeared. She dropped the bow, afraid that it might catch fire. But it didn't. So she leaned closer, and saw the flames dance on the bow and leave beautiful but black marks on it. Fascinated, she took the bow again, drawing the mark that first came to her mind with her fingernail; it was a blade surrounded by a circle. The flames were guided by Merida's finger, and the exact shape Merida had in mind was drawn by flames on the bow. Smiling, she took an arrow. She didn't draw anything, she just watched the flames dancing around the wood.

She laughed and spun around. Then she suddenly stopped. She heard someone. And they were crying. Confused, she followed the sound, and saw a woman in a beautiful green dress. She had a tiara on her head with an emerald on the center, resting on her soft, brown hair. She was crying, and two children were standing by her side; they were ginger and had blue eyes. Next to the woman, stood a man, with the same hair and eye colour as the boys. Then she noticed another little boy was being held by the large man. 'They must be triplets,' she thought.

When they didn't notice her, she walked a little closer, clearing her throat to get their attention, but they still didn't acknowledge her presence. She walked near the woman, concern in her eyes. She looked at her and reached out to touch her shoulder, but didn't put her hand yet. 'Uhmm... Excuse me, it may sound odd, but can you tell me what's wrong? I feel like I can help you.' She smiled when the woman wiped her eyes and looked at her, sadness was clear in her dark brown eyes. Then, the woman walked straight towards her. 'W-Wha-?!' she gasped. The woman just walked through her.

She looked around in fear and walked towards the big man, trying to touch his arm, 'S-Sir? What's going o-?' her hand went through his arm. She gasped again, her eyes sparkling with tears. 'H-Hey, little ones-' she tried again, but no, it didn't work. She bit her lip, trying not to let the tears run down her rosy cheeks. She looked around and saw a horse. She sniffed and walked towards it, little bit of hope visible in her impossibly light amber eyes. The horse's eyes were closed, head bowed. She closed her eyes and reached out, touching its neck slowly. When she felt it didn't go through the horse, she stroked it, laughing. The horse's beady eyes snapped open, whinnying happily. It buried its nose in her now slightly orange hair, sniffing her scent. She hugged the horse's neck and looked at the family, that had noticed the horse's behaviour and looked at it strangely.

'Angus, it's time to go home.' said the big man softly. 'Angus, huh?' she asked the horse, not expecting an answer. She stroked its snout one last time, and took a few steps back. The man came and patted the horse's neck, leading it to their home. Angus whinnied, it didn't want to go back. It was still looking at the girl spirit. Merida's amber eyes widened and ushered the horse to follow the large man's lead. 'Go, Angus! I promise I will come back!' she told the horse. And ran to the forest not far from the ruins.

When she made sure that the family was gone, she sat in front of a tree, cross-legged. She looked at her hands, which were on her lap, and thought aloud, 'What's wong with me?' she asked the moon pleadingly. But no answer came. She laid down on the warm dirt, and closed her eyes. She wasn't tired, but she needed to escape reality for a while. Unfortunately, she didn't know the Nightmare King was among the shadows, guessing her worst fears.

* * *

**A/N:**

***Athar: Sky.**

****Talamh: Earth, soil.**

*****Brave-A Mhaighdean Bhan Uasal (Noble Maiden Fair)**

******Means 'Goodbye, my brave daughter.' But I'm not sure how right that is. I used the best translator I could find on the Internet. Sorry.**

**So, that's it. I tried so hard to write this as I imagined. All ****I'm gonna say is; hope you guys enjoyed, and please fav of you did. Also, please leave a review, I appreciate you guys' support.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
